


Candid Camera?

by Himawariiiiiii



Series: Don't threaten me (with a good time) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Fluff, M/M, client Steve, prostitute tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himawariiiiiii/pseuds/Himawariiiiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony è un escort, ma Steve vuole solo parlare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid Camera?

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt Stony - prostitute/client!AU.

« Così – » Tony guarda il cliente davanti a sé una, due, tre volte, il sopracciglio inarcato in quella che spera sia la sua migliore espressione supponente e incredula al tempo stesso « ti hanno pagato quattro ore con me. »

 

« Sì, » Lo sguardo di Steve saetta ora su di lui ora sul pavimento, in quella che ha tutta l'aria di essere una battaglia personale estremamente sofferta. Tony gli riderebbe in faccia, se 1) non stesse lavorando, e aveva una certa etica professionale, _lui_ e 2) la situazione non fosse così assurda da risultare quasi surreale.

 

« Ma tu non vuoi far sesso. » Scandisce quindi lentamente, come se stesse parlando a un bambino con deficit cognitivi. Lo sguardo di Steve si posa – finalmente – su di lui, e l'uomo arrossisce furiosamente.

 

« E-esatto. »

 

E, per par condicio, inizia a tormentarsi quelle grosse, ampie, callose mani, che Tony non sta mica ammirando da quando è entrato nella stanza, figurarsi.

 

 _Etica professionale è la parola d'ordine_ , in questi casi.

 

« Cos'è, uno scherzo? » Esclama Tony, vagamente offeso, perché, siamo seri, chi è che _non_ vorrebbe fare sesso con lui? Sa di essere uno stronzo insensibile, ma compensa egregiamente con un bel faccino e un corpo di tutto rispetto, e nessuno, né al lavoro né fuori, ha mai avuto il coraggio di smentirlo. Inizia a camminare su e giù per la sontuosa camera da letto, disegnando coi passi cerchi immaginari su e giù per la stanza. Il parquet sotto i suoi piedi, lucido e pulito come non mai, riflette la sua immagine un po' più deformata, ma con un piccolo sforzo riesce a disegnare con la mente le linee immaginarie del completo scuro che sta indossando.

 

Alzato lo sguardo da terra, si passa le mani fra i capelli scuri, esasperato. « Dove sono le telecamere di Candid Camera?! »

 

Steve sembra profondamente allarmato. « Sì. Cioé, _no_. Mi hanno voluto fare questo… regalo di compleanno. I miei amici. Ecco. » Gli spiega, incespicando sulle sue stesse parole, come se neanche lui ci credesse – e perfino Tony faceva fatica a farlo, in tutta sincerità.

 

« Ma tu non vuoi il mio culo. » È la lapidaria ed ermetica affermazione di Tony. I casi sono due: o Steve è eterosessuale, e lui è parte di un elaborato, stupidissimo scherzo dal valore di duemila dollari, oppure il ragazzo davanti a sé è veramente candido e ingenuo come appare.

 

« No. Cioé, _sì_ che lo voglio, cioé – » Steve si alza in piedi, confuso ed esasperato quasi quanto lui. È la prima volta che Tony lo vede diritto in piedi, e un po' gli dispiace che, per una volta che gli capita un cliente esteticamente piacevole (“ _altro che esteticamente piacevole, Tony, vorresti chinarti e prenderglielo in bocca qui e ora, e vedere se arrossisce così tanto anche quando viene”_ , gli mormora una vocina maligna nella testa), questo sia anche un po' matto. « Mi piaci. Sono serio. Sei un bell'uomo, nulla da dire, anzi, ma questo… » gesticola davanti a sé, un po' verso di lui, un po' verso le lenzuola di seta scure; Tony vorrebbe prestare attenzione al discorso con tutte le sue forze, ma quelle braccia sono veramente grosse e muscolose, sembra quasi che il cardigan brutto le contenga a malapena, e si ritrova a seguirle con gli occhi e la mente. « non sono io. Non è da me. »

 

Tony lo trova quasi tenero nella sua imbranata timidezza, tanto che, involontariamente, ammorbidisce un po' il tono di voce. « Quindi? Temo di essermi fermato al punto in cui non ti interessa scopare. »

 

« Quindi… non so? » Steve si gratta il collo, visibilmente a disagio « potremo… parlare? »

 

« _Parlare_? Per quattro ore? »

 

« Sì. Sempre che ti vada, ovvio, » aggiunge velocemente « ci conosciamo, e poi vediamo come va da qui in poi. Credo. »

 

« Per quattro ore. Tu sei pazzo, o scemo, o entrambe le cose, a questo punto neanche m'interessa più. Io me ne vado. »

 

Tony mette la mano sulla maniglia e fa per aprire, quando Steve con un gesto fulmineo posa la mano sulla sua e la stringe. « No, per favore, » Tony si volta di scatto, e lo sguardo di Steve, profondamente sincero, lo colpisce ancora una volta. Prima non lo aveva notato, nel turbine della sorpresa e della voglia di succhiarglielo, ma ha degli occhi bellissimi, di un azzurro chiaro e limpido, e dolci, e profondamente sinceri, perfino. Questa volta, è lui che si ritrova ad arrossire. « Non andartene. Ho sentito qualcosa quando ti ho conosciuto… non guardarmi così, sembra banale e stupido, e so di essere un disastro, ma voglio davvero conoscerti meglio. »

 

Alla fine, Tony, a dispetto di ogni sua previsione, resta per _parlare_. Trascorre la notte lì, in quella camera d'albergo lussuosa, a discorrere ore e ore con Steve di tutto e di niente. Scopre che Steve ha 22 anni, e ha chiesto un periodo di congedo dall'esercito per prestare assistenza a sua mamma, gravemente malata; è figlio unico, nel tempo libero ama disegnare con la china e correre al parco, e quando parla dei sogni e delle speranze del loro Paese una luce viva e brillante illumina il suo sguardo gentile, e la sua voce si anima in un modo che stupisce Tony in più di un modo.

 

Quando si accorgono che le quattro ore sono scadute da un bel pezzo, ormai è quasi l'alba, e entrambi hanno la gola secca e la mente stanca.

 

Tony, con la testa appoggiata sulla pancia snella di Steve, decreta con voce assonnata che si fermerà a dormire un paio d'ore con lui, e Steve annuisce energicamente, come se non aspettasse altro.


End file.
